


Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know

by Lady_Alexiel



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Complete, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alexiel/pseuds/Lady_Alexiel
Summary: Burns isn't a stupid man, of course he's heard all the rumors about his assistant Smithers. And from his own experiences with the man, he knows that Smithers harbors feelings for himself. But until he says those words to his face (under normal circumstances), Burns will keep his silence about his own feelings for his closest friend Waylon Smithers.





	Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairing: Smithers/Burns

Warnings: songfic, romance, oneshot, complete

Summary: Burns isn't a stupid man, of course he's heard all the rumors about his assistant Smithers. And from his own experiences with the man, he knows that Smithers harbors feelings for himself. But until he says those words to his face (under normal circumstances), Burns will keep his silence about his own feelings for his closest friend Waylon Smithers.

 

Yes I like Britney Spears' music! :P Even if you don't like her, please give this songfic a chance! XD I think this song fits Burns and Smithers quite well! This will take place completely in Burns' POV.

Don't let me be the Last to Know

 

My friends say you're so into me

And that you need me desperately

They say you say we're so complete

 

'I've heard all of the rumors, about how much you love me, that you can't live without me. I've seen how you act around me.' I stood on the balcony in my office, staring out over the town. 'Smithers, why do you feel the need to keep something like this from me?'

 

But I need to hear it straight from you

If you want me to believe it's true

I've been waiting for so long it hurts

I wanna hear you say the words please

 

'I don't know what the problem is,' I thought, leaning on the railing. 'I just need to hear you say it to my face. I need you to tell me how much you need me, want me. Why won't you tell me? You have told me before, but you've always taken it back, just because you told me under duress. I want to hear you say you love me in a normal day.'

 

Don't, don't let me be the last to know

Don't hold back, just let it go

I need to hear you say

You need me all the way

Oh, if you love me so

Don't let me be the last to know

Ooh

 

"Will I never hear you say it?" I mutter softly to myself, sighing as I leaned forward on my hand. "I…would tell you…if I only heard you confirm my suspicions…" I frowned, watching as the sun began to set, casting an orange glow over the city.

 

Your body language says so much

Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch

But 'til you say the word it's not enough

C'mon and tell me you're in love, please

 

I was alone with my thoughts for only a few minutes, when I heard Smithers walk onto the balcony. He moved over and stood next to me, his arms behind his back. "Hello, Smithers." I greeted, glancing quickly at him, feeling warmth spread through me at his easy smile.

"Hello, sir." He said softly, tilting his head slightly. I faked a shiver, feeling triumphant as he moved closer and wrapped his arm immediately around my shoulders.

 

Don't, don't let me be the last to know

Don't hold back, just let it go

I need to hear you say

You need me all the way

Oh, if you love me so

Don't let me be the last to know

 

I leaned closer to him, loving the feel of Smithers so close to me. 'How should I get him to tell me?' I thought, my mind running through options quickly. 'This is the perfect time, if only I could come up with something!'

 

C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah

C'mon, let me be the one

C'mon now, oh yeah

 

"It's a very beautiful night tonight, don't you think Smithers?" I said conversationally, trying to get him to talk.

"Yes…very beautiful…" He responded softly. My eyes slid over to him and found him staring not at the view but at me and I felt my heart flutter quickly. "Mr. Burns? There's…something I've been meaning to tell you…" He stated, his hand trembling slightly on my shoulder.

 

I need to hear you say

You love me all the way

And I don't wanna wait another day

I wanna feel the way you feel

Oh, c'mon

 

My heart began beating rapidly in my chest, a warmth rose to my cheeks. 'Please! I need you to tell me how you feel! C'mon! You must say the words now!' I turned my head to look at him, trying not to look too eager. "What is it, Smithers?"

"W…well, you see…" He stuttered, his arm loosening slightly so he could turn farther towards me. 'Don't back out now!' I thought desperately, trying to convey my feelings for him with my eyes.

 

Don't, just let me be the one

Don't hold back, just let it go

I need to hear you say you need me all the way

So...baby, if you love me

Don't let me be the last to know

 

"Um…I…" Smithers' eyes were darting around, his cheeks a light shade of pink. I wanted to snap at him, tell him to spit it out, but knew this would only make him back out. I decided to take a chance and reached out, taking his free hand between both of mine. His face turned a dark red, but it appeared to give him courage to press onward. His hand dropped from my shoulder, moving down to set atop mine. "I…I love you…Mr. Burns. I have loved you for a very long time now…and…" I extracted my hand from under his and placed my finger on his lips, silencing his tirade. His eyes widened in surprise, then they turned sad.

"I know you do, Waylon," I told him, smiling at his soft gasp when I said his first name. "That's all I wanted to hear you say, I-I love you…as well." I saw his face light up, unshed tears in his eyes as he gripped my face gently. "I just…was afraid to say anything until you did. I wanted to make sure that you still felt that way."

"Oh, Mr. Burns!" He exclaimed, capturing my mouth with his own. I kissed back immediately, loving the taste of him as my hands gripped his hair carefully. I pulled back after a minute, needing to breath.

"Please Waylon, call me Monty." He chuckled softly, nuzzling his face against my throat.

"With pleasure sir!" He told me, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I sighed in contentment, warmth spreading through my entire body as it felt like my heart would explode with happiness. I pulled him in for another kiss, wishing that I'd have had enough courage to voice my feelings for Waylon to him long before now.

The End.


End file.
